SunKissed Summer
by pinkribbons
Summary: Summer's started. Syaoran doesn't know what to do with himself, that is until Sakura and Tomoyo invite him to the beach. Pure S+S fluff.


**Sun-Kissed Summer**

**By: HanaNatsu**

I slap my hand onto my already sweaty forehead and sigh heavily. No air-conditioning. This was the life of Li Syaoran. Summer began about a week ago and of course I am saddened to be away from the angel that has so lovingly captured my heart.

*Flashback*

_"We'll see each other during summer, ne, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura inquired to the sixteen-year-old Chinese youth behind her. Syaoran was too lost in thought to answer. Ohhh! The way her eyes sparkled when she inquired something and how her voice resembled seraphims questioning their innocence. How her hair slightly caressed her cheeks as its sun-kissed honey highlights glistened in the sun that made her more beautiful than ever. _

_"Syaoraaaan-kun?" Sakura waved a hand in front of his face as he was knocked out of his thoughts. A familiar rose colored hue painted his cheeks as he remembered that the girl that kept him in constant thought was standing in front of him. _

_"U…u...un" He nodded dumbly, as he usually did. Sakura gave him her bright smile that made him go weak in the knees and caused his mind to go dizzy as he was the on verge of fainting right then and there. The only thing he could do was smile a weak, trembled smile as she smiled even brighter. _

*End of Flashback*

That's all I can really remember, since I think I had fainted after the third smile she had given me. I was about the chuckle slightly to myself for my modern stupidity when I hear the certain ding-dong to my doorbell ring. I lazily stand from where I was sitting and swiftly step towards the door. Who would be here right now?

"Konnichiwa!" A raven-haired girl smiles to me sweetly. Daidouji? What is she doing here?

"What do you want, Daidouji?" She smirks slightly to me, as I knew exactly what she was planning. She seemed so nice and sweet on the outside, but on the inside I could swear that she was the girlfriend of the devil, Hiiragizawa. I cursed under my breath, what in seven hells did she want?

"Well…I" Her talk was cut short when a shrill was heard while light footsteps heavily tap up the stairs.

"Hoeee…Tomoyo-chan! A bunch of…" She stops in mid-sentence as she saw the warrior that had captured her heart in front of her. She felt her cheeks turn softly pink as she concentrated on the wooden panels beneath her.

"Konnichiwa, Syaoran-kun" She smiles the smile that causes my heart to stop and my speech to become impaired. She tilts her head to the side as her emerald eyes sparkle knowing that she and Tomoyo-chan were going to invite him on their short trip.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura" My mind becomes slightly fuzzy as I hear her sweet voice that reminds me of twinkling bells. 

"Well, Tomoyo-chan and I were wondering if you would like to join us on a trip to the beach" Sakura had blushed heavily when she told Tomoyo that she had wanted to invite Syaoran. Sakura hoped that maybe she could confess her feelings to him, but she highly doubted it would ever work. 

"Sure, just let me get ready" I oblige, knowing I would love to spend time with my cherry blossom. And seeing her in a bikini…I feel the blood rush to my face, I shake my head to clear the thoughts. I don't want to get a nosebleed. 

After I had returned, Sakura was giving me a really strange smile. It was a half-smirk and half-innocent smile. I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Wanna take your car, Syaoran-kun?" It was my turn to smirk as she saw a certain glint in my eye. Tomoyo was still glued to us with her video-cam knowing that we were sharing a special connection that we could only decipher.

"Sure" 

Sakura sat beside me, like Tomoyo would have it any other way, as Tomoyo cushioned herself in a comfortable seat in the back with her video recorder glued to her one eye as she video-taped anything we might do. Sakura bopped her head to the music as I was driving down the road wearing my new shades and slightly holding her hand in mine. She had put her hand on mine as I was working the stick shift. She lightly blushed, for a reason that I don't know of, giving me an "is-it-okay" glance. I nodded quickly and slightly blushed myself as I kept my eyes glued to the road in front of me. Her hand felt so warm and silky on my skin, I wish I could hold it all the time.

I look hesitantly at the corner of my eye to see that she was wearing a bubble-gum pink tank top with khaki shorts and pink-flowered sandals. Her hair flowed down to her shoulders as it curled at the ends and sparkled in the sun. She sure was cute, I blush again as I notice Tomoyo softly giggle behind me, knowing what I was doing. I turned into the parking lot where the small beach was seen in front of us. I take a whiff of the smell of beach-air as I catch a vanilla scent from Sakura's shampoo. My face becomes a reddish color yet again when I know that this won't be the last time today that I do this. 

"It's so beautiful!" Sakura awed at the picturesque image in front of her. She grasped her hand in mine as we zoomed towards the entrance. Tomoyo slowly jogged behind us being careful that she was still filming one of our many "cute" moments as she had called them once before. 

"Un" I grunt in response as I am mainly focused on the girl beside me grasping my hand so tightly with hers. 

"Huh?" I squint a little when I spot a familiar speck in the distance…with midnight blue hair and a pale-toned body structure.

"You never told me Hiiragizawa was coming!" My eyes widen in playful horror as I turn stiffly to Tomoyo just when she eyes me giving me the "you-should-know-that-I-was-going-to-invite-him" glare.

"Fine fine, let's go see him" Hiiragizawa and I had grown to become great friends over the years, not that I would ever admit it. 

"Eriol-kun!" The two girls squealed like two young school girls talking about their crushes. Eriol waved to them politely and gave them one of his many sickening smiles that I could see right through. I eye him suspiciously wondering how he would try to antagonize me this time. 

"Well, hello there ladies" Eriol kneeled onto the feather-like sand and lightly pecked Sakura's right hand. Sakura, of course, blushes like no tomorrow and let out a faint 'hoe' in response. My blood boils as jealousy rages through me, ready to jump him, I clench my hands tightly and let out a faint aggravated laugh.

Of course, Hiiragizawa never misses a change to irritate me.

Eriol had left me with Sakura as he and the she-devil herself, which Sakura would always tell me refrain from calling her saying she was a truly sweet girl who was honest and trustworthy, which I could never believe knowing she was attached to Eriol, were currently in another one of their many make-out sessions that seemed to always happen when we were around. The sucking noises behind me started to really annoy me so we move farther away to another part of the filled beach and set up our beach equipment.

Our eyes turn to dots as we soon get into one of our awkward silences where we never know what to say. 

"Ne, Syaoran-kun, you want to go swimming?" Sakura pointed towards the refreshed looking ocean where the waves caressed the water and the brightness of the sun caused the ocean to sparkle many different hues of blue. I blush knowing that I would see Sakura in her new bikini, I heard Tomoyo talking about it in class, but I mean, it was a hot day and all, so why not?

"Sure"

That's when it all started.

I feel my face grow extremely hot as I grasp my nose in embarrassment. Sakura's new bikini. I cast another glance in her direction, I feel myself become warmer. I shake my head, of course Tomoyo had created it to aggravate me, and she was going to pay later. The sand below me becomes very interesting as I am too afraid of what I might do from looking at my beloved. 

It was carnation pink two-piece bikini that seemed to consist more of skin than cloth. It fit her light tan perfectly and showed her curves that she had developed nicely over the years past. 

I notice that Sakura is also blushing and that her honey-hued hair seemed to cover the majority of her face as she is looking down at the sand making little circles with her right foot. Why was she blushing? I look around me, oh, probably because of all the guys looking at her.

Wait a minute. There were guys checking her out! I clench my fists tightly as they shake in sheer anger. I glare at every single man that was giving her appreciative glances. How dare they look at my cherry blossom like that!? She wasn't a prize or anything, though she did look cute, I slap myself mentally as I grab Sakura's hand and we dash towards the ocean. 

Man, if looks could kill, they would all be dead by now.

Sakura and I were soon engaged in a very passionate game of water fighting. I splash her with one more mini wave of water as I see her soaked down to the bone. I noticed how her bikini seemed to shrink in water and fit her even more; I feel myself grow hot yet again. She gives me a cute confused look as she just laughs it off and soon I feel the cool metallic water crash into me once again. 

"Phew, that was fun" Sakura smiles to me as she wipes her forehead and looks up at the beating sun. I nod to her in agreement and we walk slowly out of the shallows of the ocean.

We decide to take a break and dry off out in the sun. 

When I walk out of the water, while I am slightly drizzled with water, I am enthralled with a bunch of girls in small bikinis. I soon am not able to see anymore as I am muffled by all the girls surrounding me. Why me? And where was Sakura? I try to dash a glance through a small crack in between two girls. I don't see her anywhere. Where did she go? 

"Oh you're so cute-"

"Wanna go-"

"Pleeease"

The lady next to me starts to touch me in places I don't appreciate so I do the only thing that comes to my mind. 

"GET THE HELL AWAY! I HATE ALL OF YOU, DAHH!" I scream as loud as I can, and soon everything turns silent. I manage to push myself away from these needy women and blush slightly as I gruffly walk away trying to cool off. I notice in the distance that Eriol is lying on his stomach laughing until no end and Tomoyo recording me, giggling as well. I let out a low growl as I laugh an irritated laugh and set off to look for Sakura.

I finally spot her carefully situated on a log nearby, her hair flowing with the gentle breeze. God, she truly was an angel. She looked so peaceful watching the sun start to set as her emerald eyes sparkle in the evening light. I watch her as she soon notices me staring very intently at her. My eyes lock with hers and my breath stops. God, she was beautiful.

"Hey" Her voice barely audible above the breeze. She casts a depressed glance towards my way; she quietly sighs and continues to watch the night sky.

"Hey" I lightly step towards her and she scoots over, giving me some sitting room. I cushion on the log, sitting next to her, as we both sit in silence watching the beautiful sky turn different shades of blues, pinks, reds, and oranges.

"So did you have fun with all of those girls?" Did I just hear a hurtful tone in her voice? I must be imagining things. 

"No, I actually got away from them besides there is only one girl who has captured my heart" 

I see her turn her head, her auburn tresses flowing over her left shoulder.

"Oh really" I hear her voice tremble as I catch a glimpse of a single crystalline tear flow down her cheek. Why was she crying?

"Hey, don't cry, I hate seeing you cry" I caress her silky hair with my hand and she turns her head to face me. My heart crushes at the sight. Her eyes are swollen red, her emerald eyes duller than their usual brightness, a few choked sobs came from her throat as I cupped her goddess-like face in my hands.

"Would you like to know who captured my heart?" She looks down sadly; I wonder what is going through her mind right now. I only do the one thing that races through my mind at this moment. 

I cupped her cheeks and lock her lips with mine. I brush my lips against hers, tasting a silky strawberry flavor. My mind turns fuzzy as I can only concentrate on this kiss and her kissing me back just as hard. My arms find their way around her waist as she slinks her arms around my neck, entwining her hands together. I pull her closer as I press my lips harder against hers, deepening our connection. I reluctantly release her lips from mine and we gasp heavily for air.

"Whoa" I think I heard her say, it was barely audible since our heavy breathing hadn't ceased yet. 

We finally calmed down and I look lovingly into her eyes.

"Do you know who now?" I barely whisper to her and tuck a stray honey-ed hair behind her ear.

"I love you" My heart soared. She loved me! She loved ME! Only in my dreams had she said this to me, I must be the luckiest man alive! I wrap her in a protective bear-hug and whisper four words, the words I had longed to say to her for so many years.

"I love you too" 

She hugged me back, feeling my nicely-toned skin, and she warmly nuzzled her head into my shoulder. I am the luckiest man alive, that's for sure. I snuggle my head into her hair, catching the sweet mixed scent of vanilla and cherry blossoms. 

It was so peaceful being here with her.

"AHHH! Eriol, where is my camera!?"

"Dear, I am sure we can find it, please calm down"

"BUT I MISSED THEIR KISS!"

"Honey, please-"

I laugh annoyingly and smirk. Of course, they were there. Wherever Sakura was, Tomoyo was, well, unless she was making-out with Hiiragizawa but that's an entirely other story. Sakura also lets out a faint laugh whispering something close to 'Tomoyo will never change' and we both yell into their direction.

"A LITTLE PRIVACY WOULD BE NICE!" I hear Tomoyo screech as they hush and scramble behind some bushes nearby. Sakura and I both share a laugh as we signal them to come over. 

Everything was perfect.

We were soon driving home, just Sakura and I, since Tomoyo had decided to ride with Eriol. I smirk devilishily, the more privacy for us. I glance over to my sleeping angel, she was so beautiful when she slept, not even a goddess could compare to her beauty. She sighed happily and I blush hearing her whisper softly in her sleep.

"Syaoran-kun" She grasps her hand and I smile tenderly to the beauty sleeping beside me. Nothing would ever harm her.

I finally stop my car and gently shake her to wake her from her pleasant dreaming. 

"Sakura, we're home" 

I smile tenderly to her as I am able to witness seeing her glittering emerald orbs once again.

"Thanks for taking me home, Syaoran-kun" She plants a small kiss onto my cheek. 

My mind turns dizzy; her lips are so soft on my skin. I smile to myself.

You know, maybe, just maybe my summer wouldn't be that bad after all.

"Of course" I gaze back at her as she walks up the steps to her home. 

She turns back to me, her tresses flowing behind her and blows a kiss in my direction.

Nope, not bad at all.

_~Owari~_

________________________________


End file.
